


Green in the Dark

by that_dark_haired_perv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Captain Kirkland, EVERYONE - Freeform, I guess????, I mean, IT'S CAPTAIN KIRKLAND, M/M, Pirate!England, Thief!America, UKUS, does this have any plot????, idk what to think about this tbh, possibly, this is such an old thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_dark_haired_perv/pseuds/that_dark_haired_perv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred stood up and began tip-toeing over the ship, going as fast as he could without making any sounds. His eyes had adjusted to the dark, and he needed some buckets of food to stuff himself with.</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p><em>Buckets</em> of food.</p><p>
  <em>Shut up.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rurucj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rurucj).



> This was originally posted on tumblr, and I thought: "well. might as well put it up on AO3, am I right?"
> 
> So, here it is. Enjoy!!

Hopping into the ship and ducking right in, Alfred congratulated himself. It was dark out and he needed a shelter- this ship just happened to catch his attention. Why wouldn’t it, anyway? The ship’s obviously a pirate’s- what with the rows of cannons and buckets of food.

Well, it’s mostly just the ship’s huge flag that caught his attention- but that’s fairly obvious, so that’s out of the point.

And why would he go in a pirate’s ship, right? Wouldn’t that just get him killed?

Nah.

His stomach is rumbling and he needed food, there were buckets of them here, and that’s that. No arguing with him on that point.

Finally looking around and noticing just how dark it was, he cursed internally and sat down with a thump, his rumbling stomach forgotten. Right then, a glint of light caught his attention, and he moved away from it swiftly.

That is, until he realised that it wasn’t a light from a flashlight, rather, one from a piece of gold.

Damn. That could feed him for a whole week.

Sitting still with the thought lingering in his mind, he noticed another glimmer from the same direction. The glimmer was now from a blade, sharp and shining in the grip of-

A pirate. _Shit._ Alfred hoped the pirate didn’t see him yet.

As the sword moved away from him, Alfred let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He leant into the walls of the ship, his eyes trailing over his surroundings. The ship was big. He wasn’t really sure there was much more to say about it.

‘ _Well,’_ he thought, _‘I’m gonna hafta steal something if I wanna survive the night.’_

 

Captain Kirkland held out his sword and looked up at the night sky.

It was dark. So, very dark. The lights were out, the stars were nowhere to be seen and the moon was not as bright as it usually was.

And then he heard a rustle.

It all had happenned so fast, and he almost threw his sword to the direction of the voice. But when he turnt around, there had been nothing, and so kept his sword to himself.

Still, he couldn’t shrug off the feeling that something was not right.

 

Alfred stood up and began tip-toeing over the ship, going as fast as he could without making any sounds. His eyes had adjusted to the dark, and he needed some buckets of food to stuff himself with.

_Yes._

_Buckets_ of food.

Shut up.

He tried not to make any noises, and stopped when he came in contact with… something.

Which then proved to be a suitable place for him to hide from a pirate right across him on the ship.

Unlike before, when he could only see the glint of of light from the pirate’s sword and a glimpse of his coat, Alfred could see the pirate now, sharp and clear.

The red velvet coat the pirate was wearing trailed over him, following his every step. Chains of gold dangled over him, clinking, clinking. To top it off, he wore a black, gold-rimmed pirate hat complete with feathers. Ruffled blond hair was right beneath it.

Damn.

Alfred didn’t know _where_ it came from, but he was suddenly hit with the overwhelming urge to rob the other man.

He stood up abruptly, surprising himself and the other man, who immediately turnt around to his direction, the sword he was holding pointed towards Alfred.

All Alfred saw was the striking green of the pirate’s eyes, though he fortunately ducked down before the pirate could see him.

Alfred was never as glad as he was at the time for his lack of ability to focus on one thing at a time.

Or he’d be drawn in, and _in_ , into those deep pools of green.

Shaking himself out of his momentary trance, he didn’t realise the shadow looming over him.

A loud snort and a sword on his neck later, that proved to be a very bad decision.

 

Everything was blurry from then on. He remembered getting shoved into a room and hearing an ear-splitting sound of a lock, but as a kick was delivered to his chest, everything-

Everything was just green.

“Why’re ya lookin’ at me like that, ya pest?”

“I do what I want,” Alfred responded, seeing that the other man was scowling. The American grinned.

The pirate’s eyes widened, though only for a while. His scowl turnt into a smirk.

"You’ll regret ever saying that.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://that-dark-haired-perv.tumblr.com


End file.
